One Night
by BatistaCenaGal312
Summary: A girl being dragged out for a night out, ends up having a hot encounter with a certain TNA superstar...ONESHOT...Christian Cage/OC


**_Ok bare with me, this is my first time writing a story like this, it was inspired since I just saw TNA live, and saw Christian Cage live...Trust me that man looks so good! The TV and pictures don't do him justice..._**

I'm not sure how'd you describe his hair, so I call it spikey in the story...yeah...just letting you know

**_If you don't like the story, no need to leave a bad review, but if you like it, let me know..._**

**_Just a little disclaimer, I don't own anyone or anything besides my OC characters...Plus If I owned Christian Cage, do you think writing a story would be the first activity to come to mind?_**

I sulked into the booth, grasping my screwdriver I had gotten from the bar, as I watched my friends on the dance floor

I sulked into the booth, grasping my screwdriver I had gotten from the bar, as I watched my friends on the dance floor. Why did I let them talk me into coming out tonight? I really wasn't the club type, not to mention my friends were knockouts. Both of them skinny as can be, with great attributes and had guys fawning all over them as they swayed on the dance floor, and me…well me…I was a bit too tall for a woman, a bit chubby, and basically was looked at more like a freak than attractive. I mean sure, there'd been guys that have tried to hit on me, but I know a dare when I see one, and I refuse to be part of a bet.

I took another sip of my screwdriver as I watched the dance floor move in beat to the music. I knew this wasn't the time to have a pity party, I should be having fun after all the whole reason we came out was to celebrate my new job as an EMT at Universal Studios Orlando. I had just moved to the area, my friend already lived out here and she introduced me to other friends, and as happy as I should be, a club was just the last place I wanted to be at.

I sighed as I glanced across the club, a group of guys had just entered the club and were converging all around the bar, like many guys do. Most of the group were wearing skin tight shirts, that showed off the finely toned muscles hidden underneath. There was one that captured my view, he wore a button down shirt, it was tight but in all the right places. It showed off his pecks, as I followed the shirt down with my eyes, it led to a pair of jeans, that firmly showed off his ass…I had a definite ass fetish when it came to men, I love a man with a nice ass and this stranger definitely had a good one. I let my eyes follow his body down to his shoes, and slowly raise back to his face. He had short blonde hair, that you could tell he spiked it…MMMmmm I love a guy with spiked hair. My eyes fell upon his face, as my eyes hit his…we stared deep into each others eyes, even from across the club. He had deep blue eyes that instantly made my body hot, and when a sexy, cocky, smirk crossed his face I could feel my cheeks redden with blush. I felt my heart racing, and my palms getting sweaty as me and the stranger continued to look deep into each other's eyes.

Feeling as if the skin on my face would burn off with blush, I broke the eye contact and turned my head down, suddenly interested in my drink sitting on the table. I glanced up once more to look across to my spikey haired stranger, to see him continuing to watch me, that sexy smirk still on his face. I watched as he brought the beer bottle to his lips, and as his lips covered the edge of the bottle, it sent dirty thoughts to my mind, wondering what else he could do with those lips…I shook my head trying to free myself of the blush I knew was on my face, as I once again turned away to focus on my drink.

I stared at my drink for what seemed to be forever, when I was brought out of my thoughts by my friends Tina and Leann plopping down on their ends of the booth. "Whooo!" Leann squealed as she lifted her beer and took a swig, then wiped the hair out of her eyes. Tina, well she was preoccupied making out with a man, I assume she met on the dance floor. "Girl, you gotta loosen up! This is a celebration!" Leann spoke excitedly. I smiled at my friend, trying to portray the fact I was having fun, as I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder once again, just curious to see if my stranger was still looking. I looked innocently over my shoulder, and sure enough he was leaning against the bar, facing my direction, his eyes still staring directly to me, with that sexy smirk still plastered on his face. Once our eyes met, I quickly turned back to Leann, who had just started to say something, trying to hide the blush that was coming to my cheeks. It was too late, as Leann noticed my eye candy standing at the bar, as she turned to me with a smile "Damn girl, he's not bad at all" as I smiled into my drink as I took another swig. This being the one moment that Tina had stopped kissing her man of the night and entered the conversation, "Who?", as Leann pointed to the spikey hair stranger at the bar, who was still staring in the direction of our booth. Tina turned to get her glimpse, as she quickly turned back and wagged her eyebrows. Leann nudged my arms "So, go make your move.." I scoffed to myself, before I explained "No. Trust me guys like that, don't go for girls like me" as I twirled my fingers around the rim of my glass. I looked up to catch Leann rolling her eyes at my reaction, this time it was Tina's man of that night to chime in "Do you know who that is?" as us three gals nodded no. Honestly, I was lying I knew who he was from the moment him and his friends walked in to the bar, but I played stupid and nodded my head with my friends, as Tina's man spoke "That's Christian Cage. He wrestles with TNA. A lot of the wrestlers come in here sometimes to relax I guess" he finished before continuing making out with Tina.

The thoughts plagued my mind, the thoughts of him with the championship belt, the thoughts of him across the bar, the thoughts of him and me in my bed, in my shower…whoa! I need to stop those, as I grabbed my drink and gulped the rest of it down. Leann broke the silence "You know that means he's got a good body" she said nudging me once again. I put my glass down and spoke once more "Like I said, now more than ever, guys like that don't go for girls like me" as I quickly glanced once more to the bar, to see Christian still leering at the booth, as if we were pork chops being dangled in front of a Doberman. I began looking down at my empty glass, watching the ice melt as Leann continued "Well, do you mind if I go after him?". My head snapped to my friend. All the dirty thoughts I've had of the man, fading fast. I wanted to yell at my friend at the top of my lungs, and scream "NO!" I wanted to walk up to Christian and kiss him silly, then drag him out to the parking lot and show him what a shy girl could do, but I didn't. I silently nodded my head "no" as Leann got up from the booth and stalked towards Christian, his friends at the bar.

I couldn't take it, as I simply spoke "I'm going to the bathroom" as I walked myself to the bathroom. I didn't have to go, I just couldn't watch it, I couldn't watch my friend work her charms on the guy I had wanted from the moment he walked in. I splashed some water on my face, and took some deep breaths then with all the confidence in the world, I walked back to the booth, not noticing there was another person sitting in the booth. It wasn't till I got around the corner of the booth, that I realized that not only was Leann back in the booth, but on the inside of the booth sat Christian Cage. Before I could run, Leann turned to me, and spoke "Lynn!". I swallowed my anger and put on a fake smile, as I nodded to Leann as she got up to let me into the booth. I squeezed in and scooted towards the middle ending up just mere inches from where Christian was sitting, still sipping on his beer as he still stared at me, with that sexy smirk on his face.

I sat there uncomfortably for a few moments, before Leann spoke "Ok, Lynn this is Jay, Jay this is Lynn, and I love this song!" as she bolted up from the booth, Tina and her man following her quickly. I sat there quietly, thoroughly confused at what had just taken place, as I slowly turned to face Jay who slowly took a sip of his beer, and set down on the table in front of me, as the smile never left his face. My face turned red, as I could feel his eyes burning into me as I watched the dance floor, before he suddenly spoke "Do you get what's going on?" he spoke sexily. I turned to face him, feeling my face turning bright red as I spoke with a shaky voice "Of course….well…not a clue" I said with a nervous laugh. Jay laughed at that, as he suddenly scooted closer to me in the booth, leaving no room between us, and him draping his free arm around my shoulders. He moved closer to me as he spoke "Well, your friend over there told me you were interested in me, and since I thought you were cute as hell, and she said you'd never approach me, we decided to bring me to you" I turned to face him, I couldn't believe it…Leann lied to me…I looked down at the ground as I spoke "Look I'm sorry my frie…" I was cut off by Jay's hand grasping my chin moving my eyes to look into his eyes, as he moved his face just centimeters to mine as I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke "Don't be, I'm glad she did" as I felt his free hand moving from my knee up to my high thigh. My mind once again was running wild, I wanted him to kiss me so bad, he was so close, only for him to pull back to leaning against the booth once more, as he took another swig of his beer. I ran my hand over my face as I tried to compose myself once more, as I spoke small talk with Jay. I learned quickly that he was single, and he didn't like clubs much himself. He said the only reason he came out tonight was because the guys would never let him live it down if he didn't. I really found myself liking Jay, and I knew I was attracted to him

"But there is one thing I always make sure I do at a club" Jay spoke finishing up his beer, his hand drawing designs on my denim covered knee and thigh. I smiled at him, asking curiously "oh yeah? What?", Jay smiled a full smile as he continued "I always dance, just one song." I nodded my head as I spoke "Well there are plenty of women out there who will gladly be your partner." Showing my lack of self esteem, causing Jay's face to grow serious as I watched him slide out of the other side of the booth. He stopped at my side of the booth as he spoke "Only one problem with that baby" smiling sexily at me, as I turned my attention to him "I don't want to dance with them, I want to dance with you" as he held out his hand for me. I lifted both my hands in the air, as innocently as possible as I responded "I'm not much of a dancer". Jay suddenly grabbed one of my hands and pulled me out of the booth, and directly into his arms, as I stood in front of him, feeling his arms tightly around my waist, as Jay spoke, just inches from my face "You'll be fine". As he let go of my waist and pulled me on to the dance floor.

I really was a horrible dancer, just couldn't relax enough to let it flow, as Jay led me on the floor. He raised his arm in front of him, pulling me in front of his body, as he wrapped one arm tightly around my waist, pressing my back to his front. I could feel his lips just outside my ear, as he whispered "Just move with me baby", as I felt his hips began to grind in tune to the music, his arm still holding me tightly, as my body grinded with his. My body did it on it's own, as I enjoyed feeling him press up against me, as I got braver I rotated my hips in beat with the music and was rewarded by hearing a slight groan escape his lips, causing me to do it again. I once again could feel his lips outside my ear as he whispered sexily "Just wait till I get you home." As both his hands grabbed my waist and spun me around to face him, his hands holding me tightly against his body. This time his body grinding on mine, feeling his bulge against my core, as we grinded in rhythm to the music. My arms finding my way around his neck, I was never this bold with a man, as I pressed my body against his. I needed to feel his hands on me, my skin was on fire. I found his ear with my mouth, as I whispered into it "Who says your gonna get to take me home", then licked the outer shell of his ear, before leaning back face to face with him. Abruptly, his hands grasped me and pulled me to his body, as his lips quickly found mine, it only took moments before I allowed him access into mouth, letting his tongue dominate mine as the kiss got more passionate than we both expected. The kiss broke, as we both pulled away our eyes full of passion as Jay spoke breathlessly "I want you so bad…Tell me you want me", as his body began grinding harder against my core. The feeling of his body against mine, my skin on fire, the passion ignited in the kiss, I stammered as I barely spoke "I want you…" Jay's face grew into a huge smile, as he grabbed my hand and led me off the dance floor, and soon enough we were in his car, heading to my place.

The drive gave me time for my mind to catch up with my actions. My mind was plagued with thoughts, I never do this…He's gonna think I'm a slut…I'm never this brave, what the hell am I doing? I tried to calm my nerves, when I suddenly felt his hand rest on my knee, as I looked over to him, as he concentrated on the road. He was cute, but I never do anything like this…I gave Jay directions as we turned into the hotel, I was calling a home for the time being. We pulled into the parking lot, as I heard him turn off the car, as he turned his body to face me in his car. I heard him talk "You ok baby?" as I felt him squeeze my knee tenderly. I turned to him and released another deep breath, before just letting it all out "Ok, look I'm just a little nervous…I don't do this all the time…I mea…" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine tenderly. The kiss broke, as he rested his forehead against mine as he whispered to me "You have nothing to be nervous about baby."

We exited the car and still nervous, we walked hand in hand to the room that was mine. My shaky hand opened the door, as I let him into the hotel room, that was mine for the time being, as I walked straight in turning on the lights as I went. Jay walked in behind me, taking off his jacket and laying it on the chair that was near the table, as he glanced at the paperwork sitting on the table "Universal huh?" he spoke as he turned to me. I was on the far side of the bed, opening a bottle of water as I nodded "yeah, I just got a job there, I'm the new EMT." Jay smiled at me as he asked "So if I get hurt, you'll make me all better?" I smiled as I watched him stalk across the room to where I was standing, still trying to remain calm I responded "Depends what your injury is" as Jay wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close as he spoke "How about an overdose of passion mixed with intoxication of beauty?" he said with a sexy smirk. I released a deep breath as I saw him moving closer to me. Just as his lips were about to meet mine, I pulled free from his grasp as I spoke nervously "Ok look I don't do this all the time, I really don't, I mean I'm never this brave when it comes to guys I just met" as I paced in front of the bed, as Jay took a seat on the bed watching me pace back and forth. The room grew silent, even though I was still pacing when I heard Jay speak "Neither do I baby". I stopped pacing for a moment, as I turned to him with a smile "Really?" I asked, when Jay responded "Yeah, most nights I'm at home with my wife." Sent me into direct panic as I exclaimed "Oh My God!", making me pace faster than before as Jay jumped up from the bed and wrapped me in his arms, stopping me before telling me "I was kidding, I'm kidding" he said with a smile, as I started to see the humor in the situation. I laughed lightly, as Jay wrapped his arms tighter around my waist as I let out a deep breath. Jay moved a strand of hair out of my face as he spoke in a sexy whisper "There's that beautiful smile I like", as he tenderly captured my lips in a light kiss.

It was on the third light kiss that I allowed him access to my mouth, both tongues fighting for dominance, as he maneuvered our bodies to the bed, as he laid me on the bed, climbing on top of me resting on his knees. The kiss finally broke, as he led feather kisses down my neck, as I ran my hands across his back feeling his muscles flex under my touch, running my hands down to his ass, as I gave it a squeeze, hearing a light groan against the skin of my neck. I brought my hands back up, and began to undo the buttons of his shirt, as he continued the kisses back up my neck, his lips captured mine again, in a kisser hotter than before. Letting his tongue dominate mine, as I tried to work the buttons of his shirt loose, finally the kiss broke only for a moment, as he rid himself of his shirt.

This was much better as I could feel the skin of his back underneath my fingernails, as he stood above me resting his weight on his knees, I sat up and let my fingers trace down his chest lightly sifting through the light chest hair. I ran each finger lightly around his male nipples, hearing him intake a deep breath, as my nails came into touch with nipples. I then ran them down abs, letting my fingers trace the lines of his ab muscles. Listening to a light groan escape his lips as I traced ab after ab, finally letting my fingers find his navel as I traced circles around it. Suddenly, without warning, I leaned forward and let my tongue trace the same route my fingers had just ran, starting with his abs I let my tongue run along the lines of his abs, hearing him growl under his breath. I smiled against his skin, listening to the reaction I was having on him, as my tongue made it's way to his navel, letting my tongue circle his navel, as I felt his hands push me back down the bed as his lips captured mine again in another deep kiss.

The kiss broke, as his lips just centimeters from mine spoke, "My turn baby" as he once again led feather kisses down my neck this time, past my neck as his face skimmed over my shirt as he lowered down my body. He came to my waist and lifted my shirt above my head and tossed it to the pile of clothes, that his shirt had started. His head still positioned at my waist, he licked across my stomach at my waist line, and brought his tongue to my navel. Repeating the same actions I had performed on his navel, and driving me wild at the same time. I ran my hands through his hair, encouraging his actions, as he licked his way up my body coming to my breasts that were still enclosed in my bra at the time. I watched him as he started to undo the front clasp of my bar with his hands, kissing the little patch skin that appeared with each clasp coming undone. I could feel him smile against my skin as he spoke huskily "I have one goal tonight", as he kissed another little area under the clasp he had just undone, as I moaned with appreciation. "You wanna know what that is?" as he kissed the last area that was freed, as my bra was completely undone. I smiled as my shaky voice answered "Yeah". Jay quickly pulled me to a sitting up position, my face centimeters from his, as he tossed my bra onto the floor, as he answered "To have my tongue taste every part of this beautiful body." He grabbed me suddenly and enveloped my lips in another deep kiss, our tongues learning the taste of each other, when the kiss broke his arms pushing me back down to a laying position as my now free breasts spilled out, my nipples hardening under his gaze.

I laid there as he stood above me on his knees, staring down at me, as I tried to cover my now exposed breasts with my hands, when Jay pulled my hands aside, as a smile grew on his face as he spoke "Your beautiful". I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the compliment "No lies tonight k?", seeing Jay's face turn almost to a hurt expression, as he spoke "I'm not lying, I'm just gonna have to show you how beautiful you are baby", as he quickly swooped down and captured my lips in another quick deep kiss. His head moving down my neck, kissing and nibbling at random spots on my neck, then moving down to my chest, as he licked around a nipple, as his fore finger and thumb rolled the other. A moan escaped my lips, feeling his tongue traced the outer area of my nipple, then licking across my chest to repeat its actions on its twin. I knew what I desperately craved, as my hands ran through his hair, as he continued the torture on me, only licking around the nipples. Finally, giving me what I craved, he took my whole nipple into his mouth, as he sucked on it gently, as his free hand ran down my stomach, massaging its way down.

My skin was on fire, as his mouth worked magic on my nipples, I ran my hands through his hair as a groan escaped my lips before I could stop it, as I felt him smile against my skin. Watching as he would take a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling, coating it with his saliva, only to let it escape his mouth as he would gently blow across the wet bud, watching it harden again, only to reintroduce it to the warm cavern of his mouth once again. He was driving me crazy, my body craving a much deeper touch, as my shyness went into hiding, as I grabbed his head and pulled him up, his lips meeting mine once again. I smiled against his lips, as I pushed him up, till he was standing at the foot of the bed. I crawled to the edge of the bed, as he watched every move I made, as I crawled towards him in a seductive manner. I reached for his belt, undoing it and pulling it through the straps of his jeans.

I was in total control, as I seduced him with my actions. I could see the passion in his eyes, as he ran his hands through my hair as I pulled the belt through the belt loops on his jeans. I took the belt and wrapped it around my wrists, binding them, which was supposed to just be used as a visual aid, to drive him crazy. I was taken by surprise when Jay let out a loud groan, as he quickly pushed me back on the bed, only kicking off his shoes, as his lips found mine once again, as his free hand held by binded hands above my head. His tongue dominating mine, learning every crevice of my mouth. The kiss broke as he began kissing, and nibbling on my ear, as I shakily spoke "I thought I was in control" I said with a smile, as Jay brought his face to mine "You were, but I think I like you with your hands like that" he said growling once more, nibbling at the crook of my neck.

My skin was hotter than I thought possible, as he worked on the sensitive skin at the base of my neck and shoulders, as one hand of his held my hands that were still binded, above my head, as the other traced a faint line down my abs, past my stomach and began to undo my pants. As soon as the pants were undone, I could feel his fingers on the outside of my thong underwear, feeling the wetness that had already pooled down there. I felt him push the thong aside, as he inserted a finger into me, feeling my wetness around his finger as my whole body arched with pleasure. He moved down neck, to my breasts once again as I heard him whisper gruffly "Damn baby, your so wet", as he took my nipple into his mouth once again, as his finger began its work, plummeting in and out of my clothed pussy.

My body was squirming with pleasure, my hands pressed against the belt that held them tightly, making every other sense I have more sensitive. He let my nipple slide out of his mouth as his head raised once more to capture my lips in a deep, passionate kiss, this time when the kiss broke, his mouth just inches from mine, I felt his hand leave my pants as I watched him bring his finger covered in my juices between our faces, as I watched him place the finger in his mouth, and suck the juices off of his finger. This action alone, causing the wetness to pool even more between my legs, as he gave me that sexy smirk and spoke "Damn you taste good, I gotta have some more", as he quickly swooped in and caught my lips in another quick kiss, I was able to taste my own juices on his tongue, the kiss breaking and he began to move lower down my body.

His hand let go of the belt, binding my hands as he slowly kissed my stomach, all around my navel. I went to move my hands only to hear him mumble "Keep them there", as I look down into those blue eyes of his, that held so much passion, looking back at me, as I can feel him smile against my stomach. I watched as he rose from the bed, pulling my shoes off, and my pants soon following them, as my whole body blushed as he watched me with deep intent, and lust, as he stood above me at the foot of the bed. I watched as that sexy smirk appeared on his face once more, as he spoke "I know you don't believe me, but you truly are breathtaking…", as I felt his hands grab my ankles spreading my legs wide. I watched as he brought the one ankle to his lips and kissed it gently, moving up my leg, kissing and nibbling at a spot behind my knee, as he climbed on the bed between my legs. I felt him run his tongue from my mid thigh, up to the top of my thigh, where my bikini line was. My body was yearning for the touch, I so desperately wanted, as he stopped and not touching the area covered by my thong, he moved to the opposite side and repeated the action on the bikini line there, moving down my thigh. I felt him sucking and nibbling on a specific spot on my thigh, as I felt his fingers rub me through my thong underwear, causing me to squirm with delight, as a light moan escaped my lips.

I looked down to him between my legs, to watch his head raise above my body as he grabbed the waistband of my thong with his teeth, as he gave me a wink and I could see the sexy smirk on his face, as he began to strip me of my thong, sliding it away from my pussy, and down my leg as he tossed it to the floor. I watched him, still with that sexy smirk on his face, as he lifted my one leg up and placed it over his shoulder, and soon as he repeated the gesture with the other leg, I felt him nuzzle his way between my legs. Soon feeling his tongue enter me, as I arched my body in ecstasy as he began fuck me with his tongue, switching between slow and fast rhythms, setting my senses ablaze, and feeling the slow build up in my stomach. It felt like his tongue was going deeper within me each time, as he slowly dragged out the pleasure, as a deep moan escaped me when I felt his fingers began to rub my clit, as his tongue still worked its way in and out of me.

My body squirmed in ways I never thought possible, as I could hear him growl against my pussy, feeling the vibrations through the sensitive skin down there. I felt him slowly pull his tongue out of me, only to see him appear above my body with a smile as he said in a sexy tone "So damn good, but I'm not done with you yet", as he once again dove his face back into my nether region. His tongue now searching for my sensitive clit, as his finger had found its way to my opening. I arched my body, when I felt his tongue move my clit in numerous motions, each motion causing the build up and in my stomach to build and build. I knew I was getting close, as I finally freed my hands from the belt and began running my hands through his hair, as his tongue and finger continued their assault on my wet pussy. I could feel it coming as I moaned out "MMmm Jay….I'm gonna…" my mouth suddenly going dry, as I could feel my body twitch with anticipation. I felt his tongue leave me only for a second, as he spoke "Cum for me baby, all over my face", as he dove back in with a vengeance, this time taking my clit between his teeth, and lightly nibbling on it, as his another finger joined in on entering my pussy and both his tongue and fingers were working me closer and closer to my release. I was at the edge, and it was lips closing around my clit, and gently sucking that took me over my edge, as I grasped onto his short hair, practically humping his face, riding my release out, feeling the wave of relaxation wash over me.

My eyes still trying to refocus, as I watched him stand once again at the end of the bed, as I heard his pants hit the floor, and the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper opening. My eyes finally refocusing in time, to see him climbing over me, this time naked, as his face was making its way to mine, as his lips captured mine in a deep, passionate kiss, one deep enough I once again could taste my own juices in his mouth. I ran my hands down his body as we kissed, finally able to feel that fantastic ass, under my fingers as I gave it a squeeze as he grinded his rock hard erection against me. The kiss broke, as I looked into his lust filled eyes, as he asked in a tone barely audible "You ready beautiful?", as I nodded with a huge smile on my face, only to hear him say "Tell me you want me baby." I placed both hands on either side of his face, and looked into his blue passion filled eyes, as I spoke "I want you Jay.", as a huge smile grew on his face, as he aligned his erection up with my core and slowly entered me, feeling the tightness of me around his member.

Both of us sighing with relief, as we finally achieved what we had wanted since the dance floor, as his lips caught mine in another deep kiss, as my legs wrapped around his waist, my feet pressing against his ass, encouraging him to start the rhythm. It must of worked, cause soon enough he started the rhythm, as my legs hooked on his hips as I moved my body in tune with each thrust of his, the rhythm so slow it was torture at first.

Jay leaned back on his knees, never pulling out of me, he grasped my feet and placed them on his shoulders, as he once again leaned forward giving him deeper access inside of me as the rhythm picked up to a faster pace, as I could feel him hitting my G-spot, causing me to moan loudly with lust, each time. Begging him not to stop, as he pumped in and out of me faster and faster with each thrust, I soon enough felt the build up happening once again as he hit my G-spot over and over again, as I bit my lip trying to hold on, waiting for his release.

Opening my eyes, to see Jay's face above mine as he could sense my own release coming, he reached between our bodies as he still pumped into me, and began rubbing my clit with his fingers, practically sending me over the edge, as he moved his mouth just outside my ear and whispered huskily into it "Cum for me baby, let it go", as the release happened and my walls were clenching around his member, as wave after wave washed through my body. Hearing Jay growl deep into my ear, as my walls continued to clench around his member still buried deep within me, as I smiled sexily at Jay, as I pulled his face to mine and initiated a deep kiss with him, this time my tongue dominating it, as my body arched with each thrust.

I could tell Jay was getting close as his pumps were getting faster, and you could tell in his breathing, as I encouraged him "Cum for me, Jay…Give it to me". Jay looked down to me, as he let my legs fall from his shoulders, as I re-locked them around his hips, as he still pounded deep into me, rotating my hips in beat with his thrusting causing another deep growl from him, I felt him reach between us once more, and began to rub my already sensitive clit. It wasn't long for the buildup to start, considering I was still coming down from my last one, as I felt the release coming on quick, as I moaned Jay's name, as he captured my mouth in a deep kiss.

He continued on his mission, as he continued to rub my clit, finally getting me to scream out in pleasure as I felt the waves wash through me once more, and felt my walls clench around his member, as he pumped harder and harder into me, finally hearing him hit his release as my walls clenched around him, as he fell onto his forearms above me, thoroughly exhausted, as he rested his forehead against mine, as we both fought to catch our breaths.

Moments later, I felt him roll off me, as I spread out on the bed, next to the man, as we both fought to get our breathing under control, and within an hour later, we were both cuddled together under the blankets, peacefully sleeping.

I awoke the next morning, feeling Jay pressed up behind me, with one arm draped across me. I slowly, and carefully not to awake him turned my body around, to face him, as I watched him as he slept. He was just as cute sleeping as he was awake, as I traced the outline of his lips with my finger, careful not wake him. I couldn't help it, as I leaned in and kissed his sleeping lips, and imagine my surprise when the kiss deepened, and two strong arms grabbed me and rolled me over, to the position of me straddling him, as we kissed passionately. The kiss broke, as Jay's eyes opened as he spoke groggily "Now that's the way to wake up", as I playfully grabbed his arms and held them above his head as I spoke sexily "That's nothing, wait till you see what I have in store for you"…

**_*********************THE END******_**

**_Thanks for reading, check out my profile for upcoming stories_**


End file.
